El deseo de una nación
by OkamiYuki98
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda, que una joven nación se había enamorado de un humano, y no uno cualquiera, sino de un príncipe. Y ella estaba dispuesta a entregar su alma con tal de vivir a su lado. Adaptación de la sirenita. Rusmex. Advertencia: inexactitudes históricas.
1. Chapter 1

Un saludo a todos los lectores, aqui otra idea acosadora que no me dejaba en paz. Se que el capitulo es más largo que lo que escribo conmunmente, pero la inspiracion me gano, asi que no se ilucionen con que los demas sean igual de largos.

Hetalia no es de mi pertenencia, si no del señor Hidekas Himaruya. Si por el contrario fuera mio, México-neechan seria un personaje principal.

* * *

Las hojas de otoño revoloteaban juguetonas en el aire, a la par de algunas mariposas monarcas, que parecían danzar en el viento. Y ahí sentada en el suelo, María arrancaba con delicadeza los pétalos de una flor marchita. La dulce sonrisa en sus labios contrastaba con su mirada triste, que se perdía en el horizonte de aquel valle. No comprendía el porque su padre le había dicho aquello. Pero, ahora que lo recordaba, ella misma le pidió un consejo a el y a Francia; cada uno había utilizado sus propias palabras para aconsejarle, obviamente uno con más sensibilidad que el otro, pero finalmente ambos tenían el mismo argumento: No podía estar junto a el. "Así de simple, es por tu seguridad", le comento anteriormente España, pero, es que acaso el no entendía que sentía una dolorosa punzada en el alma con solo pensar que nunca podría… Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus morenas mejillas hasta llegar a la punta de su barbilla, para, al final, mojar la larga falda de su vestido. Se dejo caer en césped, para luego posar sus ojos marrones en la infinidad del cielo, a la vez que el gesto en su rostro se transformaba en una mueca de profundo dolor. Y así lloro en silencio, hasta que, cansada, empezó a cerrar los parpados.

Al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que el sol ya se había ocultado para dar paso a las sombras de la noche. Se acurruco en el suelo, y se pregunto ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Cuándo había llegado a ese punto? La respuesta se encontraba en sus memorias del verano que hace tres semanas termino de finalizar. En su viaje a la federación rusa, por un asunto de negocios; aquel lugar le parecía bastante extraño, y más allá de su singular clima, era el hecho de que aquella nación no poseía una representación humana como el resto de los países, cosa única en su caso, y por más que le cuestionara a quien le cuestionaría, nadie le tenia una respuesta, ninguno recordaba que alguna vez aquel frio lugar tuviera a alguien de los suyos. _Raro, simplemente raro, _se afirmo a si misma México; pero aquello no era necesariamente el motivo de su desdicha, si no el, el futuro Zar de aquella nación que sin razón aparente comenzaba a caer en ruinas, Iván Braginski. En su pequeño viaje le conoció por primera vez: un joven príncipe huérfano, con una sonrisa infantil. Aquel hombre le parecía por completo encantador, a pesar del miedo que infringía en su propio pueblo. Al saludarle el sencillamente respondió con un singular "Da" y un monótono silencio. Ella le entrego algunos girasoles, puesto que había escuchado de algunas fuentes que era la flor de su preferencia. En aquel momento, un brillo especial reposo en los ojos del ruso, uno que la hizo estremecer en cada rincón de su espíritu. De ahí comenzaron una alegre charla, en la que el le menciono que en pocos meses, todo estaría preparado para su coronación. Cada uno de sus gestos le parecían bastante singulares, tan inocentes…

Desde ese día hasta el resto del verano, esperaba ansiosamente, cada mañana, el momento de charlar con el, tal y como una ingenua niña que descubría algo de lo más fascinante. No comprendía por que, pero sentía que se conocían de décadas, o tal vez más. Al concluir su visita, se dio cuenta de que se había ilusionado con el, de una forma que no recordaba en su vida; dudosa, guardo su pequeño sentimiento en secreto, pero poco a poco, aquella extraña emoción comenzaba a inquietarla cada vez más, no podía comer, no podía dormir, no podía hacer nada sin perder la visión del tiempo y la realidad, sin acordarse de el. Angustiada fue a buscar una recomendación de su propio tajtli, al cual lo acompañaba el francés, entre los dos le advirtieron del significado de aquello; ella alegre, decidió ir a buscar a quien parecía ser, su primer amor. Pero antes de que siguiera su camino, ellos le detuvieron, explicándole que si el dejaba este mundo, sufriría como lo habían hecho tantos otros pueblos que decidieron vivir para un humano. Destrozada regreso a su propia casa, para encerrarse en soledad. Era una nación fuerte, pero su propia humanidad crecía con cada día que pasaba, y todavía existían momentos en los que se sentía como una adolescente.

Ahora, solo se encontraba tirada como una muñeca rota, en el pasto que crecía en su propia tierra, en pena. Últimamente, desde que regreso a su casa hace dos días, llovía mucho más seguido, y el clima solía mantenerse impredecible, a excepción de esa noche en la que todo estaba en calma, pero las nubes nunca abandonaban el cielo.

Quedo perdida en sus pensamientos, razonando todas las posibles soluciones, hasta que, cuando una idea más o menos concreta paseo por su mente, se levanto de manera marcial y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta llegar a la ciudad. Ya ahí, como un felino, dirigió su mirada por cada local del D.F. en búsqueda de algo, impaciente pero sigilosa. Cuando por fin encontró lo buscado, entro al pequeño puesto. Se sentía culpable de entrar ahí, pero no se le ocurría otro modo, tomo con fuerza su rosario, apretándolo con ambas manos, tal vez lo mejor era regresar a su propio departamento…

–Tranquila niña, ¿a que le temes?, yo no te haría daño, y mucho menos si eres mi propia patria–Dijo una mujer de apariencia joven, y algo robusta que empezaba a salir de entre las sombras, mostrando su mirada burlesca.

–Nahuala–Señalo l a mexicana en un susurro, con un tono de voz casi acusador, cuando las piernas le empezaron a temblar.

–Valla que si no eres tonta, ¿a que se debe la visita de una nación en mi "oficina" de negocios?– Rio la mujer ante la acción de María.

– ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?– los ojos de el país se abrieron inmensamente ante su propia incredulidad.

– ¿Y por que no? Si sabes lo que soy, ¿acaso no podría estar enterada? – Renegó con sorna aquella bruja.

–La verdad si, pero– pensó un momento las palabras correctas para continuar– Creo que lo mejor es que me retire de aquí, fue un error venir– No le agradaba en lo absoluto el ambiente siniestro del lugar.

–Pero, acaso no habías venido por algo trascendental, ¿ya no importa?– Contraataco sin perder esa sonrisa de sus labios.

–Si, pero, es que yo…–Sinceramente le empezaba a incomodar todo ese cuestionario, aunque no se le ocurrían escusas para huir de esa.

–No hay peros que valgan– Pronuncio de manera amenazadora– ¿Cuál es la situación que te aflige, "pequeña"?– musito con sarcasmo total la ultima de sus palabras.

–Y-yo…– al sentirse atrapada, supuso que lo mejor era responder–Honestamente vine aquí solo en búsqueda de un favor, pero antes que nada me gustaría saber el precio–.

–¡Niña! Si eso solo depende de lo que busques, no todo tiene la misma paga…– el silencio de esa mujer parecía impaciente a que María terminara su oración.

–Q-quisiera, quisiera el poder ser, una humana– Balbuceo en un tono casi mudo.

– ¡Pero que cosas dices!, ¿Cuáles pueden ser tus penas para que abandones una identidad tan maravillosa como lo son estas tierras? – México estaba a punto de contestar, pero la bruja le interrumpió– Al fin y al cabo no importa, al cliente lo que pida–.

Aquella misteriosa dama le indico que se sentara mientras buscaba entre los estantes de aquel putrefacto lugar. Al encontrar un grueso y viejo libro, junto con un frasco que contenía un líquido de dudosa procedencia, termino por sentarse al otro lado de la mesa.

–Tu solo toma esto, y lo demás lo hare yo, no será muy fácil pero veras como valdrá la pena– Dijo en lo que podría ser una orden, extendiéndole el frasquito a la mexicana, que sintiéndose intimidada se lo bebió todo de una sola vez, tenia un sabor desagradable.

– ¡Perfecto!, ahora toma mi mano y todo se resolverá en un santiamén– La morena no se encontraba del todo convencida, pero no había llegado a ahí para nada. – No temas que solo dolerá un poco. Tzoncalixhuai onkan eluayotl uikayotl in tlein ye amo axkaitl yejuatl nakayotl i tejuatl sololi axkatia**. **Makixtia axan hueliti**, **yoliliztli i ce naltepeuh cahualli ic i tlacameh. –Empezó a hablar en Náhuatl.

María se comenzó a convulsionar, mientras se le arrancaba el alma desde la garganta por la mano de un espíritu, dando ella gritos inaudibles de dolor; no supo si aquello duro segundos, minutos u horas. Cuando hubo finalizado, su cuerpo callo de manera limpia en el suelo, causando eco en la madera. Escupió un poco de sangre pero se encontraba llanamente bien.

–Creo que te preguntaras cual será tu paga– La Nahuala se veía también muy cansada, pero parecía satisfecha.

–Supongo, que si– Recibió vagamente por respuesta.

–Tu inmortalidad– Unos simples segundos de mutismo simultaneo acompañaron esa frase.

–No tengo problema en ello, después de todo ¿Cómo podría ser humana con tal cosa? –Empezó a tambalearse mareada, para al fin ponerse de pie.

–No lo pude haber dicho mejor, regresa pronto– Fingió un tono de voz servicial, para después comenzar a reír macabramente.

–Claro…

La ahora mortal jovencita salió por el pórtico adolorida, para caminar entre las calles vacías de la ciudad. ¿Habría sido una buena idea? Por dentro su conciencia la regañaba por incauta, pero sabia que no existía marcha atrás.

Cuando llego a la entrada de su hogar, se dio cuenta que bajo su puerta había dos cartas; las tomo sin darles importancia, y saco la llave para abrir el cerrojo. Ya adentro, se tiro en su cama haciendo rebotar el colchón. Encendió la vela que se encontraba en la pared para después mirar los escritos. El primero era de Porfirio Díaz, por lo tanto, un muy posible regaño de su jefe. La segunda carta, en cambio, pertenecía a Iván. De manera entusiasta abrió la segunda.

Moscú, Rusia. 11 de octubre de 1889.

María Guadalupe Xóchitl Hernández Cuautlaxahue.

С уважением querida María, la carta podrá ser demasiado corta, pero es el hecho que tengo que culminar los preparativos para mi коронация, a la que se encuentra cordialmente invitada, da. Espero contar con su gentil presencia en primera fila, el día veinticinco de este mes en Moscú. En el sobre de la carta he dejado dos boletos para un barco por si desea llevar algún acompañante.

P.D. Si los boletos están pegados al papel de el mensaje es porque no confió plenamente en el correo, da. Favor de despegarlos con cuidado para no romperlos.

P.D. 2. Se que es posible que la carta llegue el catorce, puesto que el servicio es muy lento, o al menos eso espero para que alcance a tomar el navío que zarpa el quince.

Atentamente, su amigo el Zarévich, Iván Braginski.

La joven abrazo la carta, sonriente. Era una ventaja que el nunca se hubiera enterado de su antigua identidad como país. Se quedo dormida abrazando aquel papel, esperando ansiosa la llegada del día en que lo volviera a ver.

* * *

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, todo un catastrofe de ideas xD.

Bueno, aqui los significados de las palabras subrayadas:

*Sal de ahí alma en pena que ya no perteneces al cuerpo de tu antigua dueña. Escapa ahora que puedes, espíritu de un pueblo abandonado por su gente.

*Saludos.

*Coronación.

Espero y el fic alla sido de su agrado. Favor de dejar criticas constructivas para poder mejorar.

¡saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Saludos!, aqui el dichoso y tardado capitulo xD; como adverti anteriormente es mucho más corto que su antecesor, pero no tengo remedio...

Hetalia no es mio, no fue y nunca sera mio, eso le corresponde al señor Hidekas Himaruya; por que si fuera mio, ya veriamos a todos los Latinoaméricanos haciendo su escandalo xDD.

* * *

María se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente, arrullada por los ruidos del propio exterior, cuando una gota cayó en su ojo izquierdo; parpadeo un par de veces, al momento en que otra le siguió el camino a su antecesora. Irritada, movió su cabeza hacia un lado, pero esta vez el agua aterrizo en su oreja. Más molesta que antes abrió ambos ojos de golpe, para darse cuenta de la gotera de su techo. Se tapo por completo con la sabana, pero aun así el líquido logro filtrarse por entre las fibras de la tela. Se levanto de manera brusca, sentándose en la cama; aquello era una completa molestia. ¿Qué acaso no podía descansar? Anoche se había acostado demasiado tarde y… El agua volvió a caer constante en su cabeza. Enfadada se puso de pie para dar largas zancadas hacia la ventana, aun si esta no se encontrara demasiado lejos; la lluvia parecía inundar las calles de toda la ciudad. ¿Se habría resfriado? No recordaba que un país se enfermara tanto como para que existiera tal aguacero... En ese preciso instante se agarro de la manta de su vestido, donde se encontraría el corazón. De forma instintiva dirigió su mirada a la carta que se encontraba en su camastro. Ahora las gotas descendían en el escrito, logrando que la tinta empezara a escurrir entre el papel. Rápidamente la tomo entre sus manos, y la agito desesperada, intentando inútilmente secarla, pero parecía no tener salvación. Y antes de que se alcanzaran a mojar igualmente los boletos, casi los arranco de su lugar, sin llegar a destrozarlos. Suspiro satisfecha, para inmediatamente enterarse que ahora la carta desprendía un ligero olor a tinte, vodka y manzanilla, provocando en ella una sonrisa, en el tiempo en que se percataba de que las letras no se habían perdido por completo al difuminarse, y todavía se podían distinguir las palabras.

– ¡Llegare tarde! –Grito asustada al recordar que el barco zarpaba a las diez de la noche, y ella se encontraba en la capital; no creía llegar a tiempo a la costa.

Tomo un par de botas sucias que se encontraban tiradas sin cuidado en el suelo, y un vestido tradicional que se hallaba en su armario. Al terminar de alistarse, se hizo una improvisada trenza, sin importarle los dolorosos jalones de cabello que se daba en el proceso. Agarro una maleta que se podía ver en un rincón de la habitación, y comenzó a meter toda la ropa que sus manos tuvieran a su alcance, sin siquiera echar un vistazo de lo que formaba parte de su equipaje. Cerró con toda su fuerza el maletín, para inmediatamente después agarrar su bolso de tirante largo, en el que acostumbraba a guardar todo. En el coloco sus documentos y dinero de varios países, incluyendo algunos rublos y kopeks, la moneda rusa en aquel momento, cosa a la que tenia acceso por su antigua identidad. Se puso un abrigo negro para evitar enfermarse, ya que estaba al corriente de que ahora podía resfriarse con mucha más facilidad. No se olvido de ambas cartas, de las cuales una necesitaba leer con urgencia pero no tenia tiempo, puesto que su reloj indicaba que eran exactamente las ocho de la mañana. Salió casi disparada por la puerta y corrió sin importarle el hecho de que se estaba quedando empapada.

Después de transitar por las largas calles durante algunos minutos, se paro en frente de la estación de trenes y compro un pasaje para el puerto de Veracruz, donde arrancaría su barco hacia Rusia. Tomo asiento en una de las butacas en silencio; y ahora que miraba los pasillos del lugar, se entero de que había manchado el suelo de lodo durante su carrera. Su rostro enrojeció ante este hecho, y lo hizo aun más al observar como varias personas caían de manera estrepitosa al resbalarse con el agua. Lo bueno era que nadie se dio por enterado de que había sido culpa suya. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar de frio y la piel se le erizo, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido tomar un simple paraguas?, decidió quitarse aquel abrigo del que parecían escurrir litros de agua, quedando ella parcialmente más seca. Tan distraída quedo en aquel asunto que apenas y se dio por enterada de que su tren estaba a cinco minutos de irse. Avanzo dando ella misma un par de tropiezos en el camino por el agua, hasta entrar de sentón en el ferrocarril. Como detestaba las mirada curiosas que se dirigían a su persona, las cuales le hacían sentir aun más avergonzada. Al levantarse se colocó en el cómodo sofá de la locomotora, no sin antes mirar el reloj que marcaba las ocho y media, al momento en que el vehículo comenzaba a arrancar hacia su destino.

Agotada tanto física como emocionalmente comenzó a adormecerse apoyando su cabeza en la gran ventana. Durante el trayecto, tuvo un sueño muy particular, en el que ella se encontraba atrapada en una telaraña y por más que lo intentara no podía salir, pegada a esta sin algún remedio; pero no era la única, a su lado se encontraba otra persona, una figura masculina, a la que no le pudo distinguir el rostro, puesto que se encontraba cubierta en un capullo por el mismo tejido que la tenia aprisionada. Mientras luchaba por escapar de aquel problema, sintió como algo afilado le tocaba la espalda, como la pata de una araña, recorriendo toda su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su cuello, al momento en que se le secaba la garganta del miedo. Despertó de golpe, sudando frio y aguantando las ganas de llorar ahí mismo; los rayos que resonaban en el exterior no obtenían si acaso aterrarla aun más. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino el hecho de que se sentía observada desde las afueras de su ventana. Cerró la cortina sin pensarlo dos veces, para después cubrirse con sus manos pretendiendo tranquilizarse, haciéndose un ovillo en la esquina de su lugar, respirando de manera agitada.

Cuando por fin había recuperado el sueño, el tren comenzó a detenerse. Concluyó que lo mejor era permanecer consiente en ese pequeño transcurso, para no tener aun más percances. En el momento en que este se inmovilizó, fue la primera en salir de ahí, a pesar de saber que tenia seis horas y media de sobra antes de subir al buque. Caminó entre las avenidas hasta detenerse en un restaurante que estaba relativamente cerca del puerto. En el instante en que comía, se decidió al fin por leer la carta. Y tal como sospechaba, eran sermones de su jefe por ausentarse en sus deberes como el país que fue. No se le ocurría una manera de encararlo y mucho menos de explicarle que ahora tan solo era una ciudadana común, como todos los demás. Al terminar de merendar, se dirigió hasta la costa y reposo ahí en mutismo total observando el atardecer. Posteriormente, se volvió a sentir vigilada por una presencia aun más fuerte, pero por más que buscara a su alrededor, no había nadie. Incomoda, transitó hasta -según le indicaron algunos marinos- el navío con destino a San Petersburgo, Rusia. Se alegro de tener tiempo de sobra; cuando pretendía subir a su nuevo transporte, distinguió como un niño trataba de reunirse desesperado al lado de su madre, quien miraba con pena como su hijo quedaba solo mientras ella iba en busca de una mejor oportunidad. Al parecer, la mujer solo llevaba consigo una entrada. Cohibida, María le entrego su boleto sobrante al pequeño, quien luego de mirarla sorprendido, le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, a pesar de los gritos avergonzados de su progenitora, quien le reprendía por atrevido. María le regreso ambos gestos, para finalmente abordar el buque. Miro la ciudad iluminada solo por algunos faroles; se arrepentía internamente de dejar todo aquello atrás, pero sabia que se lamentaría aun más sino buscaba a Iván y hablaba con el.

* * *

Agradesco a toda persona que se haya tomado la molestia de leer este fic, ya sea en secreto o no.

Wind und Serebro: Muchas gracias Kesesesesese, pero creo que más que resolverte tus dudas te he dejado con más... creo xD.

NymeriaDirewolf : Arigato; la verdad no se si Iván lo vale, yo le tengo mucho miedo. Y si María-neechan es una inconciente e inocente xD. No sabia que iba a llamar la atencion lo de las posdatas, pero me has recapacitado x3.

LadyLoba : Razon tienes de tener un mal presagio, esa bruja no se trae nada bueno... Y repito, no se si Iván lo vale, pero creo que si porque ya van dos veces que me lo dicen O_O xD.

Tambien le doy las gracias a:

AlondraVAB

LadyLoba

Milenka24

NymeriaDirewolf

Wind und Serebro

Por agregar este fanfic a favoritos ¡Me han algrado el dia!.

¡Saludos!.


End file.
